Amusement devices having electronic games for computers and touchscreens or other types of amusement devices are generally known. Amusement devices, such as game machines, which allow a user to select games from a video display are also known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,787 (“Itkis”); 5,575,717 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”); 5,743,799 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”) each of which is incorporated by reference and shows a touchscreen for making a game selection from a menu of games. Such game machines or amusement devices typically operate upon input of currency (i.e., coin, token, paper money, credit/debit cards or the like) and are typically installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos or the like. The game choices may include card games, sports games, games of skill, games of chance, action games, trivia games, or the like.
Typically, each game includes a finite amount of game content, particularly a finite number of game scenarios or questions which are available for playing by an amusement device user or player. The finite game content of several games is loaded onto the individual amusement device and each individual amusement device, therefore, has a finite amount of game content that may be shown or displayed to a user. It is common for amusement device users to repeatedly see the same game scenario or question after playing a game only a few times. This can lead to amusement device users becoming bored with the available game choices and/or the sequence of game scenarios that are shown.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an amusement device system which ensures that an amusement device user is shown new game content every time he or she selects a game for play, until all available game content has been exhausted.